Bloddy Fang
by yukicole02
Summary: "Would you say that with a gun to your head" Sevn said. "I would actually" Yuki said a dark smile appeared around her lips. Train/OC Discontinued
1. Playful Girl

**Yo what's up! This is actually my fist Black at Fanfiction Not my first fanfiction. Any way i'd just like people to know that I own Yuki, Cole and any other character that comes into this story. I would say that I own Black at but I don't cause if I did the anime would have way more episodes. Any way enjoy my story and since i have nothing else to say other that that then I'll end with one word...**

**DUWA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Fang<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Playful Girl**

"I think I've said this before Cole" a girl that had short black hair with white on the tips said.

"What exactly have you said before Yuki" Cole said in a taunting manor.

"I've told do not babysit brats" Yuki said.

"If you want to get specific it's a 20 year old, a girl thats about 13, and a man around the age of 30" Cole said.

"I don't see why it's improtant for me to go help these fools" Yuki said.

"The boy that you are specificly helping goes by the name of Train Heartnet or Black Cat"Cole said.

A pair of black ears appeared on the girls head and a tail followed. She had become intrested and that was exactly what Cole wanted.

"Black Cat~" Yuki said in amusment a smirk cruled up around her lips.

"So what do you say"Cole asked.

Yuki got up and and flicked her tail.

"Don't go getting the wrong idea Cole" Yuki said "I'm not doing this cause you asked me too"

"Yeah I know" he said "Your only doing it cause it sounds intresting"

"Yeah so where his group now" Yuki asked her ear and tail disappearing "or do you not know where they are"

"I am the devil himself my dear Yuki" Cole said his voice filled with amusment "They're in a small town called Saisei"

"I like the name" Yuki said her voice sounded even more intrested "The city of play. Sounds fun"

She dissapeared as she uttered those last words. Cole smirked. He needed the cat and the girl for the sacrific to be complet. All yuki had to do was be a good wolf and gain there trust. If she could do that then maybe he could pull this off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Saisei)<strong>

Yuki was in a small shop with all the wanted posters in it. She wore a sleeveless top that stopped above her belly button and an over sized black hooded zip up jacket. She also wore jean shorts and knee high black boots. On her right hip was a hand gun and straped to her back was a katana. She took a sip of her coffee. It was boring in here. so far all she had seen were idiots with a big ego but not one sign of a cat. Someone sat across from her. It was another muscled idiot. The first one to try and hit on her but they were all the same.

"How about you come with me cutie" the man said his word slured.

He was drunk. All she had to do was hit him and he would be out like a light but then it would just bring attention to herself. Yuki hated being noticed when it came to things like this.

"Not happening" Yuki said simply.

"How about I just walk you home it is late"

"No"

"Come on"

"I already said no do you even know what the meaning of the word is?"

"Of course I do"

"Then back the hell off you damn bastard"

Each word was covered with intense venom. It was annoying to think know one these days would just leave a person alone when someone said no. The man grabed Yuki arm and pulled her. She was flung out of her seat and was pulled close to him. He smelled of beer and sweat which was one of the worst smells Yuki had ever smelled in her life. The smell could have knocked her out if a plate hadn't hit the guy in the face. He let go of Yuki howling in pain while holding on to his face. Then she was pulled by an unknown hand out of the shop. when the person had finally stoped pulling her hand and turned around Yuki's eyes widened.

"Your Black Cat!" she exclaimed.

He covered her mouth and looked around cheecking to see if anyone had heard her.

"Don't talk so loud" he hissed.

She punched him in the stomach. She would not be man handled any longer. She had just reach the breaking point and really didn't care who she hit just as long as she hit something. Train was on his knees whimpering in pain. Train looked up and stared at her. His eyes were wide as if he had relized some thing was wrong with her knowing who he was.

"What is it you stupid cat" Yuki growled "If you've got something to say please say it or it I might just punch you again"

"How did you know who I was" Train asked.

Yuki smirked. This was her favorite question when it came to things like this.

"I just know is there a problem with that Train" Yuki said saying his first name sweetly.

His eyes widened.

"Are you some kind of stalker or something" he asked a bit creeped out.

"Nope this is my first time meeting you" Yuki said in a plain tone.

"The how do you know me" he asked again this time in a more serious tone.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" she said.

Train stared at her and she stared back. Then he took her hand and pulled her. Yuki didn't struggled she just let him pulled her. They stopped in front of a hotel and she smirked.

"We just met Train" Yuki said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up" he said.

Yuki looked at his face. He was blushing and that was just enough to make Yuki oped the door to the hotel room. A man with green hair and a girl were sitting on the couch in the room. The girl was reading a book while the man was watching T.V. with what seemed to Yuki his good eye. He looked up as wer walked toward them. He smiled at Train and then put him in a head lock.

"Train you sly dog" the man said "you picked up a cute girl but who said you could run around and bring girls here"

"Hey let go of me Sevn! I have a reason this time" Train yelled.

"Yeah and what is it this time" the man Sevn said.

"She knows who I am" Train said.

Sevn stoped and stared at me. I stared back.

"Ask her name" he asked Train.

"No" Train said.

Sevn hit him and then they both began to argue. During that time the girl had closed her book and at somepoint warndered over next to Yuki.

"So what's your name" the girl asked.

"You first" Yuki said.

"I'm Eve" she said.

"Yuki" I said simply.

"Pleased to meet you"

"Like wise"

The boys had stoped fighting and were staring at me and Eve. Sevn straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"So Yuki how do you know about Train." he asked.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Train" Yuki sighed as she hated repeating herself "It's for me to know and for you to find out"

"I don't think you'd still think that if there was a gun to your head" he said in a serious tone.

"I would actually" Yuki said a dark smile appeared on her lips.

Sevn's face paled.

"That aside we are going to have to keep an eye on you so you will be traveling with us" Sevn said "Is that a problem"

"Nope" Yuki said "I am a sweeper after all"

"Then you can help us with our next job" Sevn said.

"Sure so who is it" Yuki asked.

"Trapper" he said.

"Oh it's that guy who's been using old fashion traps to catch his victims" Yuki said "no really knows his order of killing but I've got an idea if you intrested"

"YES WE WANT TO KNOW WE ARE FREAKING STARVING" Sevn yelled.

"Ok mo meed to freak out" Yuki said "You see at first sweepers thought that he would only go after young girls and women but then he started killing young men as well. We'll actally need two people to work as bait. doesn't really matter who but Sevn your to old so you can't"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD" Sevn yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Yuki snapped.

"Sorry" he said and shrank back.

"Who's going to be bait cause once we figure that out we go to were the muders have been taking place" Yuki said and then smirked "Be warned though this guy is know for killing sweepers too. That's the only reason his bounty is so high.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I just decided to end the first chapter here Any way if your wondering about some things in the story then please continue reading. I will try to update as fast as i can but you all know that like any other regular person in this world I have school and then writer's block but besides that as fast as I can. I'd also like to say this since i didn't say this at the top. If you are a yu-gi-oh fan then please try my story Battle city Yuki style. Other than that review or I might just kill your favorite character.<strong>


	2. Hell Girl

**sorry this chapter is so short and I would start off this chapter with endless drabble but i don't feel like so read and review.**

**By the way fools I don't own Black Cat! DUWA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Hell Girl**

Yuki couldn't help think how she had ended up with Train of all people playing bait. It would have gone so much better in her mind if it was just her and Eve but sadly Train sucks at rock, paper, sicssors and since she had kind of volenteered. Her fate had been sealed. both Train and Yuki walked silently not either of them saying a single word. Not that they were mad at each other or anything it was just the fact that Yuki had no idea what to say and she really wasn't very confortable be alone with Train. Being alone with the target meant she would have to keep her gaurd up just a little bit but she didn't usually need to unless she's going up against the same kind a being which was like the chances of Cole not being the devil.

"Yuki" Train said in a low whisper.

"What?" Yuki asked already knowing what the question was.

"Who do you work for exactly" Train asked.

He had chossen each word carfully and it was easy to tell.

"What kind of question is that" Yuki asked "I just know about you from romors and pictures I've been able to get my hands on"

"You're a hacker" he said still taking cation in his words.

Yuki stoped abrubtly and smirk as Train continued to walk.

"Dumb ass" she muttered under her breath as train set off the rope trap set by the Trapper.

It was an old fashion bear trap and the rop had looped around Train's left ankle. Then he shot upward with his head dangling upside down. Yuki laughed as she walked up to Train.

"It's not funny Yuki" Train growled.

"It sure is" Yuki laughed "I can't belive you were stupid enpugh to fall for such a simple trap"

"You set it didn't you" Train snapped.

Yuki eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You son of a bit-"

Yuki stopped mid sentence someone was touching her breast. Her face turned crimsion as she jabed whoever it was and then gave them an axe kick. It was the Traper and his head was in a dent in the ground made by Yuki's kick but there was no blood.

"Damn bastard I'll kill you" Yuki growled unsheathing her katana.

"Get me down first" Train said.

Yuki didn't responed she just did one swing towards Train and he fell down staight on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL" he screamed at Yuki.

"You were the on who asked me to get you down first" Yuki said forgetting the man on the ground.

"That's not the point how about a warning" he said.

"You didn't ask for one you dumb ass" she said in a plain tone.

"Why you-"

Yuki had pulled out her gun and shot exactly two rounds. Hitting the man running for his life. Both shots hit him. One for each leg.

"I got him" Yuki said "Where are Eve and Sevn so we can get this guy turned in so we can get our reward money"

Train pulled her cheecks which forced her to stared right at his face.

"How are you strong enough to make a dent in the ground" he asked.

Yuki's face paled. she had forgotten about he ubrubt bust of emberessment and anger.

"I- I'm just that strong" Yuki said.

"I need more than that" he said.

"Go to the depths of hell Train" Yuki said and gave him a dark smile.

He let her go with out another word. Yuki kept her smile as she watched Train pick up the Trapper and walk off.

"I wonder if you can figure out the code" Yuki said darkly "Train"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hotel)<strong>

Train sat on the bed trying to figure out what Yuki meant. He knew she was stramge since he first met her but when he asked for a better anwer she truly did say something of improtance.

_'Go to the depths of hell Train'_

"What exactly does that mean" Train muttered to himself.

"What exactly does what mean" Sevn said appearing next to him.

"Ah! Sevn don't do that" Train said.

"What's on your mind Train it's not normal for you to be taking to yourself" Sevn said.

"That girl Yuki way more mystrious than I had first thought" Train said.

"What makes you think that" Sevn said.

"Cause he can't understand my code" Yuki said poking her head in the doorway.

"What code" Sevn asked and looked from Train to Yuki.

"Go to the depths of hell Train" Train said bitterly.

"What do you mean people say that to you all the time" Sevn said.

"i know but there is more meaning to it than just words "Train said "It' like a resdent of hell is -"

"Telling you herself" Yuki giggled.

Train and Sevn both stared at Yuki blankly.

"You can figure out a code with out relizing it but you can't aviod a bear trap Train" Yuki sighed "That worries me"

"You're" Sevn started.

"from hell..." Train finished with a scared look on his face.

"Yeah" Yuki said sweetly but both men could hear the evilness in her voice.


	3. Fairy Tale Girl

**Oh . I'm so mad at myself. I gave you a really big spoiler and if you can catch it I might just update faster but don't write it in the reveiws cause there are people who will cheat but any way thank you my first reviwers I will try to update faster and even call you out by name and thank you individually. Any way I don't own Black Cat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Fairy Tale Girl **

"What are we doing here" Train asked as we walked up to a large building.

"This is our next job" Yuki said pointing to the building "A very important person lives there and part as my duty as the devil's damn lap dog is to protect this dude when needed"

"What does that mean" Eve asked.

"Well let me put it in a better sense" Yuki sighed "Let's just say that if we were talking about god that I'd be the closest one to him but in this case that would be a lie"

"Oh" she said.

"So what is this guy's name any way" Train asked " and how come we have to come with you?"

"Listen you dumb ass usually by now the person i'm watching had droped me off on the side of the road like trash and ran like no tommorrow so I usually need money to find them if you know what I mean" Yuki explained "and somehow and I don't know how he does it but that guy always needs help right when I need money."

"So we're lucky" Sevn said.

"Lucky doesn't even begin to cover it" Yuki sighed.

Two weeks. That's how long she had been travling aroung with them. It had only taken them a week to go through the money the had earned from the catch. That's a whole other week that Yuki had gone wth out eatng. A week and she refuses to starve to death.

"The guy's name is Code" Yuki sighed.

"That's a weird name" Train said eyeing me as if I had made it up on the spott.

"Don't look at me like that it's weird" Yuki said "That's just the name he goes by. I don't know his real name"

Train stopped looking at her and focus on his surroundings. He was looking for means of escape in case he needed one. Yuki just sighed happy he stopped looking at her. In trurth she knew exactly who it was and she wasn't very happy about it at all. They opened up a pair of big french doors showing a larg room with a desk on the other side of it. The chair back was faced toward the group and two girls stood on wither side of it. twins to be exact.

"Yo Yuki" a voice said as the chair spun around.

It was Cole.

Yuki hair almost stood on end. She knew that he knew that she was still with the group and that this would be a bad situation if Train or any one else in the group figured out he was the devil or even a resident of hell.

"What's the job" I asked simply "I want to get this over with as fast as possible"

"Hey that's no way treat an old friend" Cole said "and it looks like you brought new ones as well"

"Well if you must know" I said putting on my fake sweet smile "This is Train, Sevn, and Eve they will be helping me with this job"

"Sounds good to me" Cole said "I want you to kill someone for me then"

"Wait a second Yuki you said nothing about-" Train began but I cut him off.

"I'm killing the one plotting to kill him Train calm down I won't kill any person with out a good reason" I said.

"Yumi! Ichigo" Cole said "Change there clothes they can not do it in those. Yuki you stay here I have thing to tell you about your assignment"

Train, Sevn, and Eve were soon draged out of the room by the two girls. When the doors closed Yuki at Cole and crossed her arms.

"You still haven't told me the reason for watching them" Yuki said.

"You know me I just want power" Cole said with a sly grin.

"Are you screwing with me?" Yuki asked "What did I say about screwing with me?"

"I don't know what did you say" he asked.

Yuki stomped over and slamed her hand on his desk.

"I'm sorry who's fault is it that I'm doing this job or even in hell to begin with" Yuki growled irritated at him.

"It's mine" Cole said as a smirk appeared on his face "You would be dead with out me in hell to guide you"

"I'm well aware of that" Yuki said.

"You want to know who I want you to kill?" Cole asked.

"What do you think" she said.

"Sai" he said.

Yuki's ears and tail poped up.

"Isn't she that clone you made of that dead girl?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Yeah but she escaped from the lab so I need you to kill her so that no problems arise" Cole said.

"You know this will cause a problem right" she said.

"I'm hopping it will" he said "The more he get stronger the more helpful he will be for me"

"You plan to kill him even though he has repayed his sin" Yuki sighed "You are trying to start a war with heaven aren't you?"

"Yes but I'm not just simply going to kill him" Cole said "His death will lead to hell's advantage"

"Whatever" Yuki sighed she knew that when Cole started talking about was that it was time to leave.

Her ears and tail disappeared along with her intrest in the conversation. She walked out of the room and sighed. She opened a door where train and the others were waiting. Sevn was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. not really a drastic change from ehat he usually wears except for the fact that he wasn't wearing his hat. Eve's clothes weren't really different either she was just wearing a sun dress like a kid would if they weren't going to school. Then Train he was just wearing normal clothes which meant a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"What's the assighnment?" Train asked.

"Don't be to ready to do work" Yuki sighed walking towards another door in the room.

She closed it leaving a crack so that she could still talk.

"It's not really my place the reaseon" Yuki lied as she be gan to change "But we are suppose to kill a girl named Sai. The information she holds could potentaly get Code killed and that's something I don't need"

"Why's that Yuki" Eve asked.

"Let's just say I may not act like it but I am really afriad of the devil and what he could do when he's mad" yuki said her faced paled at thought of Cole angry.

She walked out of the room she wore a red skirt with he knee high black boots and she wore a short sleeve dress shirt. She looked as if she was about to go to school.

"What's up with that Yuki?" Train asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up" Yuki growled and put out her hand "Give me your gun"

"What?" Train said looking at Yuki like she was crazy.

"Holding a gun is a clear sign that you're looking for someone that you are a sweeper so I'll be holding on to it." Yuki said "Besides I'll have it in this bag along with my gun so if we run into trobule I'll give it to you"

"and your katana?" he asked.

"It will be in the back of Sevn's car for the time being" Yuki sighed.

"Fine" Trian said and handed me his gun grudgingly.

I stuffed the gun the black bag along with mine and put the single strap over my shoulder.

"Let's go then" Yuki said.

"Wait Yuki wait!" Yumi yelled.

"What" Yuki said turning to the girl.

"Code wanted me to give this to you" she said holding out a piece of paper.

"Ok then I'll see you when I'm done right" Yuki said taking the paper.

"Yeah" Yumi called as the group left the room.

As they walked out of the building Yuki began to read the note silently to herself.

_So Yuki I'm well aware that you told Train that you are a resident of Hell but that is as far as you should go as it goes for your history. Be careful what you tell them about me though for it might lead to them figuring out about you. as far as the mission itself goes be sure to remeber that the full moon is coming up and that you are more likely to die in a fight aganist the clone if you meet her. My sirces say the target is still in the city so keep a look out for a red and black yukata. One more thing before you rip this to shreds. Remember your goal and don't grow to close to the target._

_I love you~ Cole_

"Son of a bitch" Yuki growled as she shreded the paper into tiny pieces.

"What did it say" Eve asked.

"Nothing that important" Yuki said.

"So I've been wondering how does Hell even work." Sevn asked.

"Well to understand the way hell works you have to know about our two devils" Yuki said.

"Wait there were only two devils not many" Train said.

"Yes to become the devil you have to kill the current devil and at this moment no one really has the guts to kill the current one not even me" Yuki said.

"So tell us" he said.

"Ok the first devil I don't really know much about. It's said that he was an ancient ceral killerand that he died on the first hour of the first day of the first year of the A.D. period." Yuki explained "So at the time this guy came to hell was actually at the time called the choas period because there was no order in hell at the time. This guy brought peace to hell and was able to make a deal with god to allow the reidents of hell to kill any one who has sined"

"So you're here to kill me?" Tain asked.

"NO! You have already repayed you sin so you're fine there are just others out there who don't think so" Yuki said "Any way the second devil's story is a little more complicated. You see he lived during the early 1500s. Then suddenly on christmas day with out warning he massacured his family and took a girl hostage. When the police at the time found him he was already dead along with the girl he had kidnapped. He entered hell and somehow kill the devil at the time. At that time the devil had a great beast which no one knows what it was but it was said that even god was afriad of it. He was immeadeatly feared when word got out that he defeated the original devil"

"How do you knwo so much about it?" Eve asked.

"You could say that I was there" Yuki sighed.

"What about your history" Train asked.

"I'd rather not" Yuki sighed.

"Why what did you do" he asked.

"Like hell I'm telling you" Yuki snapped.

"It must have been something really bad then" he smirked.

"I swear if it wasn't for my orders you would be dead by now" she growled "A bullet right through the head"

She gave him a dark smile and Train's face paled.

"Maybe I will" Yuki giggled darkly.

"You wouldn't" Train said.

"Nope just kidding" Yuki said.

"No you weren't" he said.

"How do you know" Yuki said "On ward with the mission"

She continued to walk off with Eve at her side who was completely un moved by the darkness of the conversation. The two me walked slowly behind once again trying to figure out what was going through Yuki's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Man this is long but any way I am seriously trying to update as fast as I can but you know school, sports, and stuff. I'll do some stuff with it soon cause trust me if I just made the group find Sai in the next chapter you would totally hate me and i don't want that so I'm going to do somethings that may effect the plot later befor they find Sai. So any way I'd just like to say read and review! DUWA!<strong>


	4. Out of Character Girl

**Wow it's been a while! I'm back with this great chapter but don't get your hopes up on me updating any time soon and I am not sure if anyone is still waiting for this chapter or let alone reading my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Out of character Girl**

_It felt so wrong._

_Someone screaming._

_Screaming for some one to save them._

_Hoping a person would come and help them._

_Yet no one was comming._

_What was this feeling._

_Helplessness._

_Fear._

_Lonelyness._

_Darkness._

"Yuki"

Yuki's ear twitched at the sound of her name. She opened her eyes slightly and giving herslef a moment to realize where she was.

"What is it" she growled.

"We've been searching for this Sai girl for over a week." Seven began "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Not one clue but I sure she's in this next town" Yuki sighed.

"You said that at the last town" Train snapped.

"I never said I was perfect!" she said "I can only do so much."

Train yellow eyes stared at Yuki for a long moment which she ignored. She was in no mood at this point to argue with him or kill this clone. All she wanted to do for the next two nights is sleep and sleep. She hated feeling this way.

"Are you ok" Train asked.

"W-what" Yuki said the question had taken her by surpise.

She hadn't expected Train to ask anything about her heath.

"Are you ok" he asked agin slower.

"I'm fine what makes you ask" Yuki said with a small smirk.

"You seem more tired and unfocused" Train said hitting the nail on the head.

"It'll pass in about two days" she sighed "It happens during the full moon so calm down idiot I won't die"

"I wasn't worried about you" Train snapped "I-it's just if you are in this condition when we find Sai then it would mean toruble for us."

Yuki leaned forward in her seat and smiled as her face got dangerously close to Train's.

"That's right" she hissed "Without me you wouldn't even be able to kill her."

Train pulled back quickly and glared at Yuki and she just smiled. Though she still hated the feeling.

_Tiredness._

_Unfocused_

_Pitty_

The car halted so suddenly Yuki almost fell forward in her seat.

"What the hell Seven could you at least warn us?" Train screamed.

"Shut up" Seven said.

The scent of blood immedately reahed Yuki nose and her eyes widened. She pushed the car door open and stumbled out. When she looked up in front of her and she didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Neither would come out of her mouth.

In front of her was the body of a little boy with dark red hair which went out of match with the blood spilling from his body. Finally after standing there like a complete idiot Yuki said something.

"Get the damn bandages he's still alive"

Eve was the first to responde she got the bandages and handed them to Yuki. Yuki stared at the buch of bandages like an idiot for a while and then took then and began to treat the boy herself. She could feel eyes staring her down but she continued her work. She slowly turned the boy over looking for the source of the bleeding. Yuki scowled when she figured out the source of the wound. A single gun shot in the rib cage. Yuki took her fingers and dug them into the wound and she heard a sound from the boy but she said nothing and contiued. When she had reached her objective she pulled it out and examined her work. She began to then actually bandage the wound.

"Done" Yuki sighed.

They didn't say anything. They just stared at her. Stared at her like she had just done something humanly impossibled.

"Fine don't tire yourselves I'll put him in the car and we can find some where to stay." Yuki said.

They still said nothing.

Yuki picked up the little boy and began to head toward the car.

"Yuki...I thought you were suppose to no have a heart." Train whispered.

"I'm only heartless towrad those I don't like or have to kill not towrds those who need help" she said in a quiet tone "I still have a heart even though I'm from hell"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hotel)<strong>

"What are we going to do with the kid" Train asked.

"I don't know the only reason I stopped was because I wasn't sure if he was dead or not" Seven said "but Yuki knew right away that the kid was still alive"

"You think she planed it" he asked.

"I don't know she seemed pretty shocked" Seven said.

"Still you never know what she is thinking" he said.

"She didn't plan it" Eve said as she walked into the room Train and Seven were in.

"The what do you think" Train asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with Sai" Eve said.

The two men exchanged glances an then the conversation ended.

Yuki on the other hand was doing something way out of her chaacter and she figured it was the full moon's fault. She could hear his scream. It hurt her ears and yet she didn't move from the room he layed in. What was this she was feeling?

_Guilt._

_Regret._

_Fear._

_Sadness._

_Anger._

_Pitty._

There it was again. How could that one word kept coming up when she was around these people? How come it was coming up so much today? Yuki's eyes slowly wandered towar the boy. He look like an angel from heven in Yuki's mind. She never really compared things to heven that often but when she did she meant it.

"Where am I?" a soft voice whispered.

"At a hotel" Yuki said not caring if the voice was real or not.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki" she said "and you?"

Yuki saw the boy's eyes open and stare at her with child like innocence. His eyes were coal black and she could see her own reflection in his eyes.

"I'm Hiro" the boy spoke quietly "Were you the one who saved me?"

"Yes I was" Yuki said with a sweet smile "Could you please tell me how old you are"

"6" he whispered.

"Why were you alone?" Yuki asked "Where are your parents?"

Yuki didn't realize that she had gone to far until she saw tears flowing from Hiro's face. She frowned and got up from her chair. She sat herself right next to him and then brought him into a warm hug. This had surprised him enough to make him stop crying. Yuki put her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Hiro" she said softly "I shouldn't have asked but it's ok now. I promise to protect you"

"Do you swear?" he asked as he burried his face in my chest.

"Cross my heart" she said shroking his head.

It wasn't long before Hiro feel asleep. Yuki left the room quietly so she didn't wake the little boy. Yuki droped herself on the couch and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Train asked.

"No"

"Any reason why not"

"None of your concern"

"Then tell me if you knew that boy was going to be there" Train asked.

"I did not"

"Really"

"I honeatly don't care if you believe me or not but at least take my word on th-" Yuki was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

She stared at it for a second and the picked it up.

"Hello"

_"Yuki how are you feeling~" a voice sang._

"Who is this?"

_"What you don't remember me?" the voice wined._

"No" Yuki said in an annoyed tone "I'd like to know how you got this number it's a private number not many people know it."

_"I found someone who did" the voice said "They were pretty weak though."_

"Did you kill them?"

_"I didn't kill any of them I had some one else do the dirty work for me but I did leave one alive for you" it said in a mocking tone "I never knew a resident of hell was so kind. I was surprised. You acted so out of character."_

"So that's the reason" Yuki sighed "It all leads back to the boy"

_"Yeah so do you know who I am now"_

"I'm not going to play 20 fucking questions with you" Yuki sighed.

_"Fine but I thought you would be a little bit easier for you to figure out" the voice sighed._

"You know where Sai is" Yuki said with a smirk on her face.

_"And if I do" _

"You must really have balls" Yuki said.

She knew exactly who she was talking to or more like what race they were.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Don't get in the way of my job" she hissed.

_"And if I do"_

"I'll kill you" Yuki growled and shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Train asked.

"Doesn't matter we are staying in town for a while" Yuki said simply.

"Why" he said.

"Cause Sai is here" she said "and because there are aparently things happening that I don't even know about."

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it? Please comment! I don't own Black Cat only Yuki, Hiro, the voice on the other side of the phone line, and any other random character that pops up. <strong>


End file.
